


Não morra por mim

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: As tendências de sacrifício de John causam problemas quando Rodney descobre que John quase morreu para o salvar.





	Não morra por mim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't die for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533033) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



John ficou lá por um minuto inteiro antes de tentar o controle da porta de novo. “Vamos lá, McKay, abre a droga da porta.” Ainda nenhuma resposta, o que não deveria ser surpreendente, mas era. Rodney estava ignorando basicamente todo mundo desde que voltaram, mas John esperava que ele fosse ser a exceção.

Ele estava quase sem opções. Ele bateu na porta por garantia. “Eu te trouxe chocolate. Do tipo bom, não aquele que eles trouxeram na última viagem da Daedalus.” Ele esperou mais um pouco, mas não havia movimento no quarto que pudesse ouvir.

Ele poderia aceitar que Rodney simplesmente não estava pronto para falar e ir embora, mas conhecendo Rodney ele tentaria ignorar o que aconteceu, o que John podia entender, porque fazia o mesmo, mas sabia que isso não era saudável e não queria isso para Rodney. Ele poderia esperar do lado de fora até que Rodney se cansasse dele batendo na porta, mas isso chamaria muita atenção para ele e não queria isso. Sua última opção era passar da tranca e entrar, o que Rodney já tinha feito com ele muitas vezes, mas ele ainda achava que era uma violação de privacidade, especialmente agora que eles eram… alguma coisa, apesar de não ter certeza do que era essa coisa.

Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele tocou na porta e fechou os olhos, se concentrando em alcançar Atlantis. Ele pediu, não ordenou, que abrisse a porta, se concentrando no quão preocupado estava com Rodney, deixando ela saber que isso era importante. Rodney seguia insistindo que não havia evidência de que Atlantis tinha uma IA, mas John sabia que ela tinha, mesmo que não pudesse bem explicar como sabia disso.

A porta se abriu, e ele entrou rapidamente, deixando que ela se fechasse atrás dele. Quando seus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão, ele viu Rodney, sentado na sua mesa, com um cobertor sobre sua cabeça. A única fonte de luz era o computador de Rodney, e mesmo este estava na configuração de menor luminosidade.

“Rodney,” ele chamou suavemente, tentando não assustar ele. “Você não atendeu à porta.”

“É porque eu não queria falar com você. Achei que você fosse inteligente o bastante para descobrir isso sozinho. Claramente eu estava errado,” ele disse, sem se virar para encarar John.

John se contorceu. Ele sabia que havia uma chance de Rodney o culpar, John certamente se culpava, mas ele não esperava que a raiva de Rodney tomasse essa forma. Se Rodney não estava reclamando então estava realmente irritado.

“Todo mundo está precupado com você, só queria vir ver se você está bem.”

Rodney riu histericamente. “Preocupado comigo! Ver se e estou bem! Você escuta o que está falando?”

Isso doía, John não podia acreditar que Rodney pensasse que ele não se importava. “Eu sinto muito por termos demorado tanto para chegar em você, e eu não deveria ter deixado eles te tiraram da minha vista, mas Rodney, você precisa saber que eu teria trocado de lugar com você em um piscar de olhos!”

“Você não vê que esse é exatamente o problema?” Rodney pulou da sua cadeira e se virou para encarar John. “Teyla me contou o que você fez. Você quase se matou para erguer a barreira da minha cela, e se o Zelenka não tivesse encontrado um jeito de fazer os transportadores da Daedalus funcionarem apesar da interferência, você teria sido esmagado!”

Bem, isso… não era o que estava esperando. “Estava tentando te salvar, e funcionou! Nós dois estamos aqui e estamos a salvo, então não vou dizer que me arrependo por ter feito meu trabalho.”

“Era isso que você estava fazendo, então? Seu trabalho?” ele perguntou em um tom mais triste e suave.

“Sobre o que estamos falando, Rodney?” John sabia que esse tipo de comportamento não era incomum para alguém que tinha sido torturado, mesmo que Rodney só tenha ficado sob o poder dos nativos por um pouco mais de um dia, mas ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo na cabeça de Rodney.

“Você pensou no que eu ia fazer se você morresse tentando me salvar?”

E então tudo fez sentido. Não era a primeira missão deles desde a primeira em vez que se beijaram, nem era a primeira onde se machucaram, mas era a primeira vez que John tinha arriscado sua vida para salvar a de Rodney, e o maior risco que tiveram desde aquela noite há só alguns meses. Eles disseram que essa coisa sem nome entre eles não iria ficar no caminho da equipe, mas era óbvio que isso não estava funcionando tão bem quanto planejado.

“Eu pensei sobre o que eu ia fazer se você morresse porque eu não pude te salvar, e ninguém iria querer ver isso.”

“Se você tivesse morrido, eu teria destruído tudo que estivesse no meu caminho para encontrar um jeito de te salvar, você entende isso? Então não vá jogando sua vida fora como se não importasse, porque não vou permitir isso. Você entende? Não vou permitir que você morra por mim.”

“Rodney…” ele não sabia o que dizer, mas acreditava nele. Rodney não era o tipo que simplesmente dizia essas coisas. “Eu não posso te deixar morrer, se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para impedir. Atlantis precisa demais de você. Eu… eu preciso de você.”

Rodney se aproximou. “Eu te amo, e se você me fizer lidar com a sua morte, eu nunca vou te perdoar.”

John tocou o rosto de Rodney. “Eu não posso prometer que não vou morrer, você sabe disso.”

Rodney acenou. “Eu sei.”

John o beijou, não era uma solução, não havia solução, não com a vida que tinham, mas era só o que tinham no momento. Um dia de cada vez, segurando um ao outro, e esperando que a morte não viesse por eles aquele dia.


End file.
